Idées Avortées
by Littleplume
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sans queue ni tête - Instant volés et clichés instantanés, sans lien les uns avec les autres, retraçant la vie d'un couple qui fait rêver. (Guimauve à souhait.) Recueil entièrement corrigé par DelfineNotPadfoot.
1. Ice Cream

_**Idées Avortées**_

_Scorpius & Rose_

Ice Cream

* * *

Scorpius et Rose venaient d'aménager dans le quartier depuis deux semaines. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard à peine un mois plus tôt et avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient vivre ensemble, même si ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de leurs parents. Ils avaient choisi de s'installer dans un appartement moldu, où ils pouvaient se fondre dans la masse et oublier que tout le monde dans la société magique, avait une opinion sur leur relation. Déjà que la journée, lorsqu'ils allaient travailler au Ministère, tout le monde leur lançait des regards désapprobateurs… ils ne voulaient pas en plus subir les commérages de leurs pairs lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux le soir.

Ils avaient dû s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie, mais ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Scorpius avait eu du mal à passer inaperçu au début, mais il commençait à y prendre goût. Il était même capable d'aller au supermarché sans avoir besoin d'être chaperonné. Cela dit, il aimait faire les courses avec Rose.

Juste parce qu'il aimait être avec Rose, en fait.

Généralement, ils faisaient leurs courses le vendredi soir, afin de profiter de leur week-end tous les deux.

Ce soir-là, le supermarché était bondé, et Scorpius attendait près du caddie en attendant que Rose termine de peser des pommes. (Elle lui avait promis de les faire cuir au four avec de la cannelle, une recette de sa grand-mère Molly Weasley, dont il était absolument dingue.)

En ne la voyant pas revenir après plusieurs minutes, il abandonna le caddie pour aller la chercher. Inquiet de ne pas la trouver au rayon fruits et légumes, il déambula dans le supermarché à la recherche d'une jolie rousse aux longues jambes et aux séduisantes tâches de rousseur. Il la retrouva au rayon surgelé, un pot de glace dans la main, un sachet de pomme dans l'autre.

Il se glissa derrière elle et attrapa le pot de glace en la faisant sursauter.

- Scorpius !

- De la crème glacée ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu m'as fait peur, rends-moi ça !

- Pourquoi tu veux de la glace ? Tu crois que je vais rompre avec toi ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux, l'air complètement perdu.

- Parce que je ne vais pas rompre avec toi, je t'assure.

- Scorpius, de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est comme ça dans tous les films que tu m'as montrés !

Rose sourit tendrement à son petit ami et lui reprit le pot de glace des mains en secouant la tête. Elle était amoureuse de lui mais parfois il était juste tellement…

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il en récupérant le pot de glace et en se baissant vers le bac réfrigérant pour en attraper un deuxième, on va en prendre deux, et comme ça, on pourra les manger ce soir devant une de ces comédies romantiques dont tu raffoles, ça te va ? Parce que je ne vais pas rompre avec toi, alors tout ce que tu feras, je le ferai avec toi. Et ça veut dire manger de la crème glacée quand tu en as envie. Si tu tortures tes hanches, j'en fais autant.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle enfouit sa tête sous son bras en riant.

- Parfois, je me demande comment les gens peuvent croire que tu fais secrètement partie d'un nouveau rassemblement de Mangemorts en puissance.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement outré, en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Je suis un vrai dur, je ferais peur à Voldemort s'il revenait à la vie et surgissait de derrière cet étalage.

Elle rit davantage encore et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Dans tes rêves, Poufsouffle.


	2. In Love (1)

**Idées Avortées**

_Rose & Scorpius_

In Love (Part One)

* * *

Parfois, être amoureux c'est enivrant.

Et parfois, ça fait mal. Terriblement mal.

Elle espère jour après jour qu'il la remarque, qu'il lui adresse un sourire mais c'est à peine s'il la voit. Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de lui accorder un regard de toute façon ? Elle n'est ni particulièrement jolie, ni particulièrement intéressante. Elle est même un peu ennuyeuse à vrai dire. C'est ce que Henri Doppleborn, son dernier petit ami, lui a dit en rompant avec elle. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de le croire, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui fait la réflexion.

Pourtant, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle tombe amoureuse de _lui_ un jour, alors qu'il l'aide à ramasser ses livres après l'avoir malencontreusement bousculée dans un couloir. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Il est trop parfait. Il est intouchable. Elle ne devrait même pas poser ses yeux sur lui. C'est interdit aux filles comme elle.

Mais elle le fait quand même. Parce que son sourire, lorsqu'il s'adresse à la troupe de fans qui le suit partout dans les couloirs, la rend accro. Parce que sa voix grave, quand il prend la tête de la réunion des Préfets, la fait chavirer. Parce que son parfum, lorsqu'il la frôle dans un couloir sans la remarquer, lui fait tourner la tête.

Alors chaque fois elle tombe un peu plus, et elle déteste ça. Mais pas autant qu'elle l'aime.

Elle a mal au cœur quand elle le voit embrasser sa petite amie, l'adorable Préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle, et elle détourne le regard en espérant que la douleur va cesser.

Mais elle ne cesse jamais. Parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Et quand on aime, c'est dur d'être ignoré.

Elle essaye de tourner la page, mais ça devient impossible quand le professeur de Métamorphose décide qu'ils seront partenaires tout le semestre. Il grimace lorsqu'il est obligé de changer de place et quitter sa petite amie pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle fait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien était, mais échoue lamentablement lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur elle et lui demande si ça ne la dérange pas qu'ils se répartissent les tâches et travaillent chacun de leur coté. Elle accepte, parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ?

Elle ne réalise pas qu'elle est aussi transparente que du cristal. Que ses sentiments sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche, et que tout le monde sait. Heureusement, il ne dit rien. Au début.

Et un jour, il lui demande d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. Il lui dit que c'est gênant. Elle rougit. De honte. Elle a envie de pleurer, parce que ça fait mal. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait dès qu'elle sort de la salle de classe. Elle pleure dans les toilettes et manque le banquet d'Halloween.

Elle est amoureuse, et ça fait mal, parce qu'il ne l'est pas.

Il ne le sera jamais.

* * *

**N/A** : Restez avec moi, cette Drabble a une suite.


	3. In love (2)

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

In Love (Part Two)

* * *

Parfois, être amoureux ça fait mal.

Et parfois, c'est enivrant. Terriblement enivrant.

Il la regarde et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la perfection incarnée, cachée derrière une pile de livre, un sourire timide, et des ravissantes tâches de rousseur.

Elle ne sait pas qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Parce qu'elle, elle n'a d'yeux que pour un autre. Un crétin égocentrique. Il la regarde en aimer un autre et ça fait mal, mais il se rassure en se disant qu'au moins il a la chance d'être constamment à ses cotés. De la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire.

Il n'est que le meilleur ami, l'épaule sur laquelle on pleure.

Mais pour l'instant, ça lui suffit.

Elle est partie sans se retourner et il sait qu'elle est en train de pleurer quelque part dans le château, seule, le cœur brisé. Ça le rend furieux de savoir qu'elle est triste. Il balance son poing dans la figure du petit con et accepte la retenue que lui donne leur professeur sans broncher. Il écoute distraitement le sermon qui lui est fait et énumère dans sa tête tous les endroits où elle pourrait aller. Il la connaît par cœur. Il sait où elle sera.

Alors quand il est enfin libre de partir après avoir exprimé ses excuses au petit con, il part à sa recherche. Inutile de dire qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a pu lui dire. De toute façon, son nez était trop droit, alors vraiment, il lui a rendu service en l'explosant.

Il l'entend sangloter derrière la porte et hésite une fraction de seconde avant d'entrer. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle voudrait être seule. Mais il ne peut pas la laisser pleurer. Il ne peut pas la laisser seule.

Il n'a jamais pu.

- Rose… ?

- Va-t'en, Scorpius, sanglota la jeune fille.

Il l'ignore et se laisse tomber à coté d'elle.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, dit-il en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Elle ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

- C'est un crétin, il ne te mérite pas, et tu le sais.

Elle lève timidement vers lui ses grands yeux bleus bouffis par les larmes et même comme ça il la trouve jolie.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon ami, tu es presque obligé.

Il enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et elle laisse tomber sa tête sur celle-ci. Il l'embrasse sur le front et ferme les yeux. Elle est dans ses bras à lui, personne d'autre.

Alors même s'ils ne sont qu'amis, pour l'instant ça lui suffit.

Parce qu'il sait au fond, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, qu'un jour ce sera de leur couple qu'on parlera dans les couloirs.

* * *

**The End**.


	4. Une Retenue

**Idées Avortées**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Une Retenue

* * *

- Toi, moi, le placard du sixième étage à coté de la statue de Gronk-Le-Joufflu, dans dix minutes.

- Va-t'en Scorpius, soupira Rose d'un air blasé.

- Pas assez intime ? Ma chambre peut-être ? Je peux virer Sebastian et Rick, et on aura le dortoir pour nous tout seuls.

- Trouve-toi une autre fille dont tu pourras empoisonner l'existence et fiche-moi la paix.

- J'ai déjà fais le tour, dit-il en haussant les épaules sans se défausser de son sourire arrogant, je ne suis plus intéressé.

Il jeta un bras autour de ses épaules mais elle se dégagea sans ménagement.

- Allez, Weasley, on sait tous les deux que tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle poussa un long soupir et ignora une nouvelle fois sa remarque. Elle refusait même de lui adresser un regard. Elle avait l'air calme, mais il savait que dans sa tête, elle avait déjà pense à un demi million de façon de le tuer, de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

- Franchement, ça fait cinq jours, même toi, tu ne peux pas rester fâchée aussi longtemps… Je veux dire, je sais que tu es une Weasley et que tu as un tempérament de…

- Tu te trouves drôle ? Coupa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit tressaillir.

Il soupira et tenta une approche plus neutre, en posant une main sur sa joue, mais elle la dégagea avec colère.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie ! Et c'est entièrement ta faute ! S'écria-t-elle, l'air absolument horrifié, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Ça aurait pu être pire…, tenta de rationnaliser Scorpius en passant une main dans sa nuque.

- Pire ? Pire ?! Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être pire que ça, Scorpius !

- Imagine si Londubat nous avait surpris cinq minutes plus tard, hein ? Tu aurais pu avoir moins de vêtement sur toi. Beaucoup moins ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant qui ne fit qu'accroitre la fureur de la jeune fille.

- Mon père va me tuer…, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est juste une retenue, tu survivras. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il a fait pire quand il avait ton âge. En fait, je pense qu'il va même m'envoyer une lettre et me remercier de t'aider à vivre un peu…

- Alors là tu rêves Malefoy, quand il apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé, tu peux être sûr de rejoindre Voldemort en enfer, lâcha-t-elle avec un grognement sarcastique.

- Ton père m'adore, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Ça c'était avant de savoir que tu essayais de déshabiller sa petite princesse dans un vulgaire placard à balai.

Scorpius déglutit. Un éclair de panique affola son regard gris un moment.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il sait ?

- Ah ton avis, petit géni ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre dans un endroit pareil ?

- Mais… mais peut-être que Londubat ne dira rien ? Proposa-t-il avec espoir.

- Ne compte pas là-dessus. Le jour où j'ai porté mon premier soutien-gorge, mon père lui a fait promettre de le tenir au courant de tous mes faits et gestes en échange de billets gratuits pour voir tous les matchs des Canons Chudley.

- Quelle idée d'acheter une équipe aussi…

Rose lui lança un regard noir et il se tut aussitôt. Il se racla la gorge.

- On peut toujours blâmer Al, finit-il par proposer en haussant les épaules. En général, ça marche.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche une nouvelle fois, grogna Rose. Mon père n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus brillant au monde, mais il n'est pas complètement stupide.

- Ça a marché à Noël, tu te rappelles ? Quand il nous a surpris sous le gui dans la cuisine.

- Très bien, soupira Rose, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- On n'aura qu'à lui dire qu'Al nous a malencontreusement enfermés avec l'un de ses sorts expérimentaux.

- Comment tu expliques que je n'avais plus ma chemise ? Demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Il se gratta la tête en étudiant la question.

- Tu as raison, il ne gobera jamais un truc pareil.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grogna Rose.

- Ou alors, commença Scorpius avec précaution en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, on lui dit pour nous.

- Qu-quoi ? Croassa-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus inquiets vers lui.

- Eh bien… au début, tu ne voulais rien dire parce que… parce qu'on faisait ça juste pour s'amuser. Ce n'était pas sérieux, et ni toi ni moi ne pensions vraiment que ça allait durer. Mais ça fait presque six mois maintenant et je pense… je pense qu'on peut arrêter de se mentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

- Je veux dire, commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce, que je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt, alors, autant être honnête. Je suis un peu fatigué d'avoir à te voir en cachette. Je veux que les gens sachent que tu es avec moi. Que tu es à moi. Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main en public et tabasser les mecs qui te dévorent des yeux, juste parce que j'ai le droit, juste parce que je suis jaloux. Et je veux pouvoir t'emmener en…

- Scorpius…, coupa Rose en souriant.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant vers elle des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

- Tu serais prêt à affronter mon père et lui dire que veux être avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant épaules.

- Et tu serais prêt à lui dire que tu m'aimes et que tu ne…

- Oh là ! On se calme, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Je n'ai pas parlé d_'aimer_ qui que ce soit ! Les Malefoy ne tombent pas amoureux. C'est génétique.

Mais Rose se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, et grogna lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

- Si ça t'aide à dormir…

- Tu sais ce qui m'aide vraiment à dormir ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Elle le frappa doucement dans le bras.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je te trouve, soupira la jeune fille en s'éloignant pour retourner en cours.

Scorpius éclata de rire et la rejoint en quelques longues enjambées. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Personne ne sut ce qu'il lui souffla, mais les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte écarlate.

- Imbécile…


	5. Petit-Déjeuner

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

Petit-Déjeuner

**.:.**

* * *

- Weasley ! L'interpella la voix grave et chaude de Scorpius Malefoy en entrant de la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille se retourna, rougissant à vue d'œil, surprise par son ton dur et sec, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor où elle était assise avec ses amies.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Désormais tous les regards des élèves présents étaient tournés vers eux, et Rose devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour se tenir devant lui sans s'enfuir en courant.

- Quand je suis revenu, le lit était vide !

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande salle, et Rose se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

- Excuse-moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé en voyant que tu étais parti, sans laisser un mot, sans me réveiller, comme si j'étais... Comme si j'étais…

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, son ton et son regard s'adoucissant tout à coup. Rose...

- Non, Scorpius... c'était vraiment humiliant et je ne veux pas…

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Ce n'est pas ça... Je voulais... J'étais descendu aux cuisines. Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner... Être un peu romantique...

Scorpius était embarrassé. Il rougissait et son regard voilé fuyait celui de bleu et habituellement pétillant de Rose.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en réalisant son erreur et le poids qui avait comprimé sa poitrine depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée seule, disparut aussitôt, lui permettant de relâcher l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons. Les battements de son cœur mordaient furieusement sa poitrine, mais elle n'en n'avait que faire.

- Oh, fit-elle simplement.

- Mouais ...

- Scorpius, je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave. Seulement, ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça. Ne quitte plus jamais mon lit comme ça sans prévenir.

- Promis.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, Rose.

- Promis, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

- Je peux t'embrasser, alors ? Demanda-t-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur et sa malice habituelle.

- Pas devant tout le monde, protesta-t-elle faiblement, en posant ses mains sur ses avants bras avec douceur.

- Weasley, c'était pas vraiment une question.

Il se pencha vers elle, lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser rapide, et doux.

Il se détacha d'elle et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Bon..., petit-déjeuner maintenant ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, avant de ne réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se figea instantanément.

- Vous, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! S'écria Rose horrifiée, les joues rouges en se tournant vers le reste des élèves. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! On n'a pas… On n'a pas… il ne s'est pas passé ce que vous croyez ! Je me suis seulement endormie, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Après avoir passé deux heures à m'embrasser. Sur mon lit, renchérit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils, vexé qu'elle omette ce détail qui le rendait particulièrement heureux.

Horrifiée, Rose lui balança son coude dans les côtes et se rassit tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, le plus dignement possible.

- Donc au final, demanda une des amies de Rose en penchant la tête d'un air perplexe, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

Rose s'apprêta à répondre, mais Scorpius fut plus rapide.

- Evidemment. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous l'emprunte un moment, dit-il en attrapant doucement Rose par le bras. Elle me doit un petit-déjeuner.

La jeune fille protesta pour la forme, mais lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne en sortant de la Grande Salle et l'embrassa tendrement derrière une statue sur le chemin des cuisines, elle se laissa faire docilement, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, le cœur infiniment plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.


	6. It Makes You Beautiful

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

It Makes You Beautiful To Me

**.:.**

Il glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou, tirant un peu sur son pull pour découvrir son épaule, mais elle le repoussa vivement et tourna la tête. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et lui tourna le dos. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en imaginant les larmes qui devaient se former sous ses paupières.

- Je t'ai dit non, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix crispée.

Il pouvait entendre les sanglots dans sa voix et son cœur se serra.

- Tu deviens ridicule, marmonna-t-il en lâchant un soupir de frustration.

- Alors va-t'en. Trouve-toi une fille moins ridicule…

- Je ne veux pas d'une fille moins ridicule, Rose, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je te veux seulement toi.

- C'est faux. Tu dis ça seulement pour ne pas passer pour un connard.

Sa voix était sèche, cassante.

- Rose, j'étais fou amoureux de toi il y a deux mois, et ça n'a pas changé…

- Tout a changé ! S'écria-t-elle en lui faisant à nouveau face. Je suis devenue un monstre !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus étaient blessés, apeurés, furieux. Elle avait mal et ça le foutait en vrac de ne pas être capable de la rassurer. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la garder là pour toujours, mais il y avait des semaines qu'elle refusait qu'il la touche.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Rose. Tu es toujours la plus jolie fille que je n'ai ja…

- Arrête ! Le supplia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de marteler sa poitrine de petits coups inoffensifs. Arrête ! C'est faux !

Il la laissa faire, impassible, et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut le cas et qu'elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse pour y enfouir ses larmes, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Comme il le faisait - avant. Avant que la fille dont il était amoureux devienne la petite fille angoissée qu'elle était.

- Rosie, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Tu dois me croire. Tu es toujours la fille belle, courageuse, forte et intelligente dont je suis tombé amoureux.

- No-non, sanglota-t-elle dans son tee-shirt.

- Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît…

Il se détacha d'elle, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas la vexer. Il s'écarta d'un pas à peine et attrapa les bords de son pull, qu'il commença à soulever, sans la quitter des yeux une seconde. Elle se figea et lutta, mais il planta son regard gris dans le sien avec détermination et elle céda, tremblante. Il fit passer son pull au-dessus de sa tête et le laissa choir sur un des canapés de leur Salle Commune aux couleurs bleues et bronze. Il était tard, et heureusement, elle était vide depuis longtemps.

Lentement, il répéta l'expérience avec son tee-shirt, mais elle opposa plus de résistance cette fois. Arrivé à mis parcours, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser brièvement, pour la distraire un moment, pour la convaincre de lui faire confiance. Elle trembla davantage encore lorsqu'il la dévêtit de son tee-shirt, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues roses.

- Rosie, chuchota-t-il contre sa joue, regarde… regarde-toi… tu es belle. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle…

-Tu mens…

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle se crispa lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, juste à l'endroit où une longue ligne foncée prenait naissance. Une cicatrice encore un peu rose, déchirait sa peau de son cou jusqu'à son omoplate droite, courant sur son épaule.

Deux mois plus tôt, pendant un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle avait été blessée par un Hypogriffe qu'avait pris soin d'enrager un de leurs camarades. Scorpius lui avait réglé son compte le lendemain, dès que Rose avait pu quitter l'infirmerie.

Il ne s'était pas attendu un seul instant à tout le mal que cela ferait à Rose. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la fille souriante, sûre d'elle, et courageuse devienne si craintive, si angoissée, si froide.

- Rose, quoi que tu en penses, cette cicatrice ne t'enlaidit pas. Elle te rend plus forte. Elle te rend mille fois plus jolie... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Rose secoua la tête, les larmes mourant au bord de ses cils lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de son petit-ami.

- Tu dois apprendre à la porter avec fierté, Rose. Parce que tu peux porter n'importe quoi, et tu es quand même la seule fille que je vois quand j'entre dans une pièce où tu es déjà.

- Scorpius, c'est n'imp…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

Et cette fois, elle se laissa faire.


	7. Intéressant

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

Intéressant

* * *

- Tu es en retard.

- De deux minutes seulement !

- Quand même en retard.

- De deux minutes !

- C'est deux minutes de trop, Weasley ! Deux minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai perdu mon temps à attendre que tu daignes te montrer. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde, c'est perdre mon temps. Nos rondes commencent à vingt-et-une heures précises. Pas une minute de moins, pas une minute de plus. Souviens-en toi à l'avenir. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- D'accord…

.

.

- Je croyais que ce que tu détestais plus au monde, c'était nous.

- Vous ?

- Les Weasley en général.

- Vous venez en seconde position. Juste après.

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as-

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça en silence ? Merci.

.

.

- Tu as répondu quoi à la question numéro trois dans le test de métamorphose ce matin ? J'ai parlé de la difficulté de-

- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre accord de faire nos rondes en silence ? Je ne te parle pas, tu ne me parles pas. Je suis un Malefoy, tu es une Weasley… Je croyais que c'était assez clair.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un accord, en fait. Tu as décidé tout se-

- En silence !

- Mais on s'ennuie !

- Toi peut-être, moi je suis parfaitement content de ne pas avoir à te parler.

- Très bien ! Je me tais. Je m'en fiche de toutes façons.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour que tu me détestes ? Je pensais - quand on a été nommés Préfets-en-chef tous les deux - que ce serait l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître, et j'étais excitée à l'idée de faire ma première ronde avec toi ce soir, mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas fan d'Albus, ni de Fred ou Louis, vu la manière dont ils te traitent depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard. Et je comprends même que tu aies quelques a priori contre ma famille, après ce que mon père a dit au tien l'année dernière à la Gare, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- C'est le simple fait que tu existes, qui me dérange, en fait.

- C'est ridicule.

- Tes cheveux sont trop roux.

- C'est encore pire.

- Tu es insupportable.

- C'est mieux, mais tu dois le justifier.

- Tu poses trop de question.

- Ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'insupportable ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête de poser des questions.

- Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me parles !

.

.

- Pourquoi tu aurais envie de me parler ?

- Parce que tu es intéressant…

- Intéressant ?

- Hein, hein.

- Intéressant comme un chat qui parle, ou intéressant comme digne d'intérêt ?

- Digne d'intérêt.

- Est-ce tu rougis ?

- Non !

- Si, tu rougis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toutes façons ?

- Rien.

.

.

- Tu es amoureuse de moi, ou un truc dans ce genre ?

- Non !

- Ça en a tout l'air…

- Je te dis que non !

- Tu as dis que tu me trouvais intéressant !

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amour—mmmph…

.

.

- Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? Je te trouve plutôt intéressante, moi aussi.

* * *

**N/A** : Je suis un peu déçue de celle-là, mais je vous le poste quand même. Je l'avais originellement écrit en anglais, et au final, ça ne rend pas comme je l'aurais souhaité en français. Mais tant pis, c'est qu'un recueil de drabbles après tout :)


	8. Le Parc

**Idées Avortées **

_Scorpius & Rose _

Le Parc

* * *

- Il n'en n'est pas question, Rose, trancha catégoriquement Scorpius en secouant la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La jeune femme à qui il s'adressait avait désormais les mains posées sur ses hanches et fronçait les sourcils.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Scorpius, ce n'est qu'une balançoire.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant. Et ce n'est pas qu'une balançoire. C'est dangereux, il pourrait tomber !

- Même s'il tombait, il ne tomberait pas de très haut.

- Ne discute pas c'est non !

- Vraiment ? Et tu crois que tu peux avoir le dernier mot ?

Scorpius tressaillit. Il n'avait pas peur de Rose. Non, il aimait Rose de tout son cœur. Mais il savait que si une dispute éclatait, il n'avait aucune chance de remporter la bataille. Certes, il était un Malefoy, mais elle, elle était une Weasley _**et **_une Granger. Une dangereuse combinaison lors de disputes explosives. Cette fois en revanche, il n'était pas près de céder.

- Je refuse que mon fils unique monte sur cet engin de malheur !

- Bon sang, Scorpius ! Regarde autour de toi ! Plein d'autres enfants jouent sur les balançoires ! Ce n'est pas dangereux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est autant ton fils que le mien, alors si je dis que…

- Rose, coupa-t-il fermement, je me fiche que des parents irresponsables laissent leurs enfants monter sur ces trucs, mais moi, j'aime mon fils et je ne vais pas le laisser se tuer.

Rose poussa un long soupir de frustration.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu es prêt à priver notre fils de la joie de...

- Tout à fait ! Coupa Scorpius en hochant la tête. Pour sa propre sécurité, je le ferai. Il me remerciera un jour.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, souffla Rose à bout d'arguments devant l'opiniâtreté de son mari. Tu le laisserais faire du toboggan dans ce cas ? Demanda Rose en soupirant.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Grogna Scorpius. De la moto ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches au toboggan ?

- C'est encore pire que la balançoire, Rose. Est-ce tu réalises ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il tombait ?

- Il rebondirait, comme tous les sorciers de son âge.

- C'est toujours non.

- Scorpius…

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste d'empêcher ton fils de s'amuser, juste parce que toi, tu as peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Vraiment ? Alors prouve-le, monte sur la balançoire.

Scorpius blêmit et regarda sa femme les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu-uoi ?

- Monte sur la balançoire, allez.

- Sûrement pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Se moqua Rose en souriant malicieusement.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit son mari en secouant la tête.

- Alors prouve-le, répéta Rose sans se défausser de son sourire.

- C'est ridicule, grogna-t-il, je n'ai rien à prouver…

- Viens par là, dit Rose avec douceur en lui prenant la main.

Elle le guida lentement vers la balançoire, sans quitter des yeux leur fils, tranquillement en train de jouer dans le bac à sable.

Elle fit asseoir son époux qui continuait de pester et d'affirmer qu'il n'avait peur de rien, avant de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour détourner son attention. Elle alla se positionner derrière lui et se mit à le pousser, malgré ses hurlements de contestation. Elle réprima un rire, peu désireuse d'abîmer l'égo de son mari.

- Plie tes jambes.

Scorpius s'exécuta, les mains crispées autour des cordes. Il commençait à prendre de la hauteur et de la vitesse, mais ne se détendait toujours pas.

- Scorpius, détends-toi, lui ordonna Rose d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que diraient tes coéquipiers s'ils savaient que tu avais peur de t'envoler ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, protesta-t-il.

- C'est exactement la même chose !

- Pas du tout. Sur un balai, je ne risque rien.

- C'est bien plus dangereux au contraire et…

- Rose ! Regarde je vole !

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent avec amusement.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en se reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Fit Scorpius d'une voix paniquée.

- Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi, dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'arrêta brutalement en faisant trainer ses longues jambes sur le sol, et sauta sur ses pieds. Il se retourna vers Rose s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il encadra son visage avec ses mains et se pencha vers elle avec gravité.

- Ne redis jamais ça, souffla-t-il.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, affolée par le comportement de son mari.

- Ne redis jamais que je m'en sors bien sans toi. Jamais. J'ai besoin de toi, toujours.

Un sourire craqua les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme et son inquiétude s'envola lorsque Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fermeté.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les regards jaloux que posaient les autres mères sur Rose lorsque Scorpius enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais ça avait peu d'importance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés du regard des autres, même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et que tout le monde était contre eux.

- Tu vas le laisser monter sur la balançoire maintenant ? Souffla Rose contre les lèvres de son mari.

- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas me lâcher la main.

- Promis.

- Bien.

- Bien.


	9. Echec Social & Pitoyables Excuses

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

Echec Social & Pitoyables Excuses

**.:.**

- Plus d'Asphodèle en poudre... Non ! Pas tout ça ! S'écria-t-elle en fermant ses doigts autour de son poignet pour empêcher son geste.

Le jeune homme, dont les mèches blondes étaient savamment dégagées de son visages, laissa échapper un grognement furieux et se tourna vers sa partenaire de Potions en fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de son regard noir.

- Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? Je laisse tomber. Débrouille-toi toute seule. De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, tu dois avoir l'habitude d'être seule, vu que tu n'as absolument aucun ami. Rien d'étonnant au fait que seuls tes chers cousins continuent encore de se donner la peine de trainer avec toi. Tu es absolument insupportable. Si au moins t'étais agréable à regarder… Mais même pas. Tu es un échec social, tu sais ?

Il la vit blêmir et aperçut une petite larme couler le long de sa joue avant de mourir dans son cou, dans le col de sa chemise. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe des cachots, sous les regards effarés des élèves et du prof.

Rose Weasley venait de sortir d'un cours. Comme ça. Sans raison valable.

Scorpius Malefoy déglutit et ignora les dizaines de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

Etre un Malefoy ne faisait pas de lui un connard. Pas plus qu'être un Serpentard.

Faire pleurer une fille en revanche, faisait de lui un véritable salopard.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la chercher très longtemps. Tout le monde savait que Rose Weasley vivait dans la bibliothèque. Certains premières années pensaient même qu'elle avait installé un lit dans la réserve.

Il la trouva dans le rayon des livres consacrés à la Métamorphose, assise à une table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, agitée par des sanglots sonores.

- Tu sais, j'ai menti, tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté d'elle.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, mais il poursuit néanmoins, en gonflant ses poumons d'air pour se donner un peu de courage. Toute une lignée de Malefoy allait se retourner dans sa tombe lorsqu'ils entendraient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à haute voix.

- Tu sais, répéta-t-il d'une voix basse, en fait, tu n'es pas trop mal. Je dirais même… je dirais même que tu es jolie, en quelque sorte. A ta façon, tu vois… ?

Elle ne répondit rien et il attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité qu'elle relève la tête, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il soupira, s'apprêtant à s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit un rire étouffé répondre à ses excuses.

- C'est les pires excuses que je n'ai jamais entendues de ma vie, Malefoy.

Et elle sourit.

Et il sourit aussi.


	10. Lying There

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

Lying There

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit chez lui. Etendue près de lui, elle avait l'impression de voir la vie différemment. Comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois, ou qu'elle découvrait de nouvelles couleurs. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Son cœur la picotait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle avait chaud, même si elle était presque nue sous ses couvertures en soie et elle était incroyablement éveillée, même si elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis presque deux jours maintenant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et enfouit son visage dans le dos de son petit-ami. Non. De son fiancé.

Son fiancé.

Ils étaient fiancés.

Il avait refusé de la toucher avant qu'ils ne le soient, et elle avait cru qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait posé un genou à terre et avait dit toutes ces belles choses qu'elle n'avait même pas entendues. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et couvrait sa voix grave et chaude.

Alors elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire.

Elle avait dit oui. Oui. Oui ! OUI !

Et il l'avait finalement touchée. Il l'avait aimée.

Et maintenant, elle était étendue à coté de lui et écoutait sa respiration régulière, un sourire accrochée aux lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait pu crier. Hurler.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'il dormait. Juste à côté d'elle.

Elle posa ses lèvres entre ses deux omoplates et sourit encore. Et encore.

Bon sang ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle le vit bouger un peu. Le sentit se réveiller.

Il se retourna et lui sourit. Tendrement.

Bon sang ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le nez. Puis sur les lèvres. Et dans le cou.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Rose Weasley n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que dans les bras de Scorpius Malefoy.

Qui l'eut cru ?


	11. Confortable

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

Confortable

* * *

- Ce pull est définitivement mon favori, dit-il en souriant.

Rose portait un léger pull en coton de couleur crème qui glissait négligemment sur son épaule gauche.

Elle esquissa un sourire en regardant son petit ami poser amoureusement ses yeux sur sa peau. Il pencha la tête et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son épaule dénudée avant de fermer les yeux et de glisser son visage dans son cou. Tout le corps de Rose s'électrifia au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau déjà brûlante, et elle glissa ses bras autour de lui.  
Ils avaient l'air un peu étrange, enlacés de cette manière. Rose était grande, mais il l'était encore plus et il devait presque se plier en deux pour reposer ainsi sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle tremblait sur la pointe des pieds pour soutenir le poids de Scorpius. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier pourtant. Aussi inconfortable qu'aurait dû être leur position, elle ne l'était pas.

Pas pour eux.


	12. Ligne de Coeur

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

« Ligne de Cœur »

* * *

- Fais ça sérieusement, Malefoy, ordonna Rose de son petit ton condescendant, en fronçant les sourcils, le menton relevé. Tu ne prends peut-être pas cette matière au sérieux, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Elle tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, au jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suis sûre que ta mère doit en pleurer la nuit…

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rose d'une voix sèche lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'examiner.

- Du fait que sa fille chérie vénère une matière comme celle-ci. A ce qu'il paraît, elle a abandonné ce cours quand elle s'est rendue compte quelle inanité c'était.

Rose fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard désobligé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans ce cas ?

Le jeune Malefoy se mit à contempler sa ligne de cœur et haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit glisser son index sur la courbe qui partait de son pouce et mourrait haut dans sa paume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Tu vas vivre une grande aventure, Rosie.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, grogna-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec intérêt : quelle genre d'aventure ?

Scorpius leva les yeux vers elle et s'amusa de l'adorable regard pétillant qu'elle posait sur lui avec curiosité.

- La plus belle de toute, souffla-t-il alors que le professeur Brown passait devant leur table.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Scorpius, dis-moi ce que tu vois !

- Ta ligne de cœur, Rose. Elle est riche, très riche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Et je te préviens si tu te moques de moi je…

- Chhhhhut, dit-il en lui mimant de se taire. Je me concentre.

Rose voulut répliquer, mais sa curiosité prenait le pas sur son agacement et elle se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à ne pas dire un mot.

- Je vois…. Je vois de l'amour, beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un. Une personne à laquelle tu ne songerais jamais, qui t'aime. Depuis très longtemps.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Rose, arrête de m'interrompre, la réprimanda-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement.

Rose fronça les sourcils et dégagea sa main.

- Je le savais, tu te moques de moi.

Scorpius éclata de rire et plongea son regard voilé dans le bleu brillant des siens.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce qui résonna dans le cœur de jeune fille.

Rose rougit et baissa les yeux.

Et Scorpius éclata d'un joli rire moqueur, grave et chaleureux. Rose Weasley était décidément bien trop adorable.


	13. The Worst Day

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

« The Worst Day »

* * *

C'était probablement la pire journée de sa vie.

Il s'était rendu en Egypte le matin-même, par portoloin, pour régler une affaire urgente sur le qui-vive, s'était fait agressé par une momie et enfermé dans un tombeau sans sa baguette magique, et pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu un hibou-express juste avant d'aller se coucher, lui annonçant que sa fiancée avait été transportée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste après avoir été percutée par une voiture. Rose Weasley, une sorcière extraordinairement talentueuse, s'était faite renversée par une voiture.

Honnêtement, il avait cru à une plaisanterie en lisant la lettre d'Hugo, mais lorsqu'une deuxième missive, provenant d'Hermione Weasley, lui avait demandé de revenir en Angleterre le plus vite possible, il avait blêmi, comprenant que ça n'avait rien d'une blague.

Il avait alors fait réveiller le Chef du département des Transports Magiques égyptien, et avait ordonné son rapatriement dans l'heure. Lorsque son ton froid et impérieux n'avait pas suffit, il avait joué la carte « Malefoy » et avait obtenu qu'on lui procure un portoloin permettant son retour.

Lorsqu'il avait posé les pieds en Angleterre et atterri à Ste Mangouste, on l'avait conduit dans la Salle d'attente, où était déjà regroupée la famille de Rose au complet. Au _grand _complet. Hermione lui sauta dessus lorsqu'il arriva et le serra fort dans ses bras en sanglotant. Déboussolé, il tourna la tête vers le père de sa fiancée pour plus d'explication, et quand il vit l'homme d'habitude si souriant et si débonnaire, blanc comme un linge, toute trace de sourire disparue de son visage, il sentit son cœur gonfler comme une bombe artisanale moldue dans sa poitrine.

- Ils ne nous disent rien. Elle est là-dedans depuis deux heures déjà, souffla Monsieur Weasley d'une voix à peine audible.

Scorpius se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Ses jambes l'avaient abandonné.

- Comment… comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix tremblotante. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle ?

- Si, répondit Hugo en hochant la tête.

- Alors, comment… ?

- On ne sait pas.

- Est-ce qu'elle va… est-ce qu'elle va… ?

Scorpius fut incapable de mettre un mot sur les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elles étaient trop insoutenables pour être évoquées à voix haute.

Alors il se laissa dévorer par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce occupée par les Weasley et les Potter avant son arrivée.

Et il attendit.

C'était la pire journée de sa vie.

La pire.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, si seul.

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins et que son père ne lui avait pas appris à refouler ses émotions, il se serait mis à pleurer.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Et il attendit.

Ce qui lui parût être au moins deux ou trois éternités. Mais il avait arrêté de compter après avoir passé la première.

- Monsieur et Madame Weasley ? Fit finalement une voix.

Trop de tête se relevèrent, déstabilisant un peu le guérisseur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Vous pouvez venir la voir.

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle ira mieux. D'ici quelques heures.

De nombreux soupirs de soulagements firent écho dans la pièce, et le guérisseur eut un soupir compatissant.

- Je vous demanderais de ne pas tous venir à la fois. Seulement les parents… et le, le père, s'il est là.

- Je suis là, fit Monsieur Weasley d'une voix un peu chevrotante, tandis que sa femme regardait le guérisseur avec des yeux ronds.

- Non… euh… je veux dire, le père… le père de l'enfant.

- Rose est mon enfant, c'est ma fille, je suis bien son père, fit Ron en perdant peu à peu son calme.

- Ron, fit discrètement Hermione avec un faible sourire. Je ne crois pas qu'il parle de notre enfant… Mais de l'enfant de notre enfant…

- De quoi… oh.

Scorpius avait le cœur solide. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde – ou une minute entière – il fut certain de l'entendre s'arrêter. Complètement. La bombe s'était soudain arrêtée, faisant mourir avec elle le bruit des tics et des tacs.

- Pa-pardon ?

- Vous êtes le père ?

- Le père de quoi ? De… ? Rose est enceinte ? Demanda la faible voix de Scorpius.

- Oui. A peine plus de deux semaines. Il y a de forte chance que ce soit la raison de son accident. Elle venait sûrement de l'apprendre. Ça arrive souvent. Oh, pas de manière aussi violente, mais… nous voyons souvent arriver ici des sorcières enceintes, qui on eu de stupides accidents qu'elles auraient en temps normal évités. Ça tend à en déboussoler plus d'une, ce genre de nouvelles, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente et calme. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… ?

Scorpius suivit le guérisseur, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley, comme un inferi jusqu'à la chambre de Rose. Lorsqu'il la vit étendue sur son lit, dans des draps blancs, pâle, mais paisiblement endormie, il sourit.

Et soudain, ce n'était plus du tout la pire journée de sa vie.


	14. Break Up

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

"Break Up"

* * *

Il faisait nuit et froid, mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, Rose se sentait bien. Etendue dans la neige, elle n'avait pas froid du tout. Elle laissait les flocons tomber sur son visages et les larmes lui lécher les joues, mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle allait bien.

Elle était calme, sereine, heureuse.

Elle n'avait pas mal au cœur du tout.

Elle se fichait pas mal de sa rupture avec Scorpius.

Elle allait bien.

Ou peut-être qu'il faisait un peu froid tout compte fait, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Les yeux ouverts dans la nuit, elle observait le ciel pleurer avec un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Si elle se faisait prendre hors de son dortoir à une heure pareille, elle était bonne pour une semaine de retenue, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait rester là pour toujours.

Parce qu'elle était bien.

Paisible même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la neige crisser derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qu'elle avait jusque-là laisser couler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la voir comme ça.

Elle resta immobile, même lorsqu'il s'assit à coté d'elle et qu'elle put sentir sa chaleur irradier.

- Rose, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée, rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Elle ne lui devait rien.

Elle ne lui devait plus rien.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, rentre au château, répéta-t-il.

- Tu ne peux plus me dire ce que je dois faire, répondit-elle finalement.

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. Elle n'avait pas émis un son depuis huit jours.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il capitula et s'allongea dans la neige à son tour.

- Bordel, c'est froid ! Marmonna-t-il.

Elle aurait pu rire, vraiment. Si elle n'avait pas eu si mal au cœur.

C'était ce qu'elle avait aimé chez lui dès le départ. Ce coté un peu grognon et hautain qui lui seyait comme un gant mais qui cachait un petit garçon avec de l'amour à revendre.

Mais elle s'était trompé sur son compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être que c'était justement le problème. Il avait trop d'amour à donner, et en distribuer un peu à Lucy pendant le Nouvel An chez les Potter n'avait été que la preuve de sa grande générosité…

Sa gorge se noua et les larmes franchir la barrière de ses cils une fois encore. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et remercia la nuit d'être si noire, dissimulant sa mélancolie au garçon qui en était responsable.

- Parle-moi, demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Parle-moi, Rose…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle mit plusieurs secondes pour retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas m'écouter alors, parce que j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de les entendre.

- Ça m'est égal, je vais les dire quand même. Tu es toujours ma petite-amie, que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous n'avons pas rompu. Tu t'es juste enfuie et tu as évité la confrontation, comme tu le fais toujours, comme tu l'as fait ces six derniers mois en cachant à ta famille que nous étions ensemble. Si on en est là c'est justement pour ça…

- Est-ce tu es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute ? S'offusqua-t-elle, les larmes faisant briller ses grands yeux bleus.

- Non, répondit-il calmement. Je dis seulement que tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, et que tu passes ton temps à trouver des excuses pour me repousser.

- Je ne t'ai jamais repoussé ! On était ensemble ! Je t'aimais pour de vrai !

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour rompre avec moi ?

- Tu as embrassé ma cousine ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant brutalement.

Il l'imita et plongea un regard sévère dans le sien.

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, répliqua-t-il calmement. Ton idiot te cousin avait ensorcelé le gui pour nous y contraindre. Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que Lucy avait un faible pour moi ?

- C'est la même chose !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Hurla-t-il, perdant finalement son calme.

Rose sursauta et cligna des yeux. Perdue, elle vit Scorpius secouer la tête en soupirant. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme, qu'il s'énervait. Elle ne lavait jamais entendu hausser la voix. C'était son truc à elle, ça. Lui, il était un Malefoy, fier et posé, capable de contrôler ses émotions et de ne jamais rien laisser transparaître.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tu sais très bien que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais eu le cran de dire à ta famille qu'on était ensemble. Tu parles d'une Gryffondor…

- Tu recommences à me blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé alors que ce n'est pas moi qui aie…

- Si Lucy avait su que je t'aimais, la coupa-t-il, et que Fred avait su qu'on était ensemble, tu crois qu'ils auraient mis au point ce petit numéro ? Si tu leur avais dit dès le départ, et si tu av…

- Tu m'aimes ? Lâcha brutalement Rose en écarquillant les yeux.

Scorpius serra la mâchoire et la regarda longuement, immobile. Puis il secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Pour quelle autre raison j'aurais supporté ton caractère de vielle chouette ces six derniers mois, tu peux me dire ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Scorpius, et Rose se sentit rougir, ce qui heureusement passa inaperçu dans la nuit et le froid. Elle vida ses poumons de l'air qu'elle y avait emprisonné et détourna les yeux. Elle releva le visage vers le ciel et sourit avant de se rallonger dans la neige.

Il faisait toujours nuit et froid, mais cette fois, elle allait bien. Pour de vrai.

Parce que maintenant, elle pouvait entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius et n'était plus obligée de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse.

- Peut-être qu'on pourra leur dire demain, dit-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

Scorpius sourit et s'étendit à nouveau à coté d'elle, le plus près possible de son corps frigorifié. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le ciel et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de si beau aux étoiles alors qu'il était certain d'avoir sous ses yeux à lui, la plus belle chose qui lui avait jamais été donnée de voir.

Ils auraient facilement pu imperméabiliser leurs vêtements ou se protéger du froid d'un coup de baguette.

Mais franchement, où aurait été la magie là-dedans ?

* * *

**N/A** : Honnêtement... j'ai vraiment adoré écrire celui-là, et je le dédie à Delfine, qui aimerait que j'en publie trois par jour. Alors au lieu de ça, en voilà un plus long.


	15. Valentine's Day

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

« Valentine's Day »

* * *

Elle avait espéré – c'était stupide de sa part, vraiment – mais elle avait espéré qu'il se déclare aujourd'hui. C'était sûrement ridicule et cliché, mais elle y avait cru, jusqu'au dernier moment. Il restait quelques minutes avant minuit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, son livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux pour faire croire qu'elle étudiait, qu'il se déclare. Qu'il traverse la pièce, vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tende un bouquet de roses ou quelque chose de stupide dans ce genre-là. Elle se contenterait même d'une carte.

A minuit moins cinq, elle soupira et referma son livre. Elle était ridicule. Vraiment pathétique.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se bercer d'illusions. Il n'allait pas se déclarer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ils n'étaient même pas particulièrement amis, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient passé plus de six ans dans la même Maison, et qu'il était le meilleur ami de son cousin.

Il était vraiment temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Qu'elle tire un trait.

S'il ne s'était pas déclaré pendant six ans, il n'allait pas tout à coup le faire aujourd'hui. C'était ridicule.

Ridicule.

Elle inspira profondément pour chasser tous les maux qui l'assaillaient, et rassembla ses affaires pour les jeter dans son sac. Peu importe que la journée ne mourrait officiellement que dans une poignée de minutes, ça ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant, d'attendre, d'espérer.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever, quand elle _le_ sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle déglutit et tourna un visage écarlate vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et basse.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui ne l'était pas.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un de ces sourires dont elle raffolait tant. Un sourire doux et rêveur qui lui faisait souvent mal au cœur.

- Pour te demander d'être ma Valentine.

* * *

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si pathétique tout compte fait.

Et peut-être que parfois, les rêves finissaient par se réaliser.


	16. Tout ça pour une Plume (1)

_Scorpius & Rose_

**Idées Avortées**

«Tout ça pour une Plume »

(Première partie)

* * *

Ses lunettes glissaient sur son petit nez en trompette, ses cheveux frisés et roux étaient emmêlés dans un chignon négligé, et ses sourcils étaient froncés sur les notes qu'elle relisait et raturait dans tous les sens en ajoutant de petites astérisques. Cela ne manqua pas d'accentuer le sourire déjà arrogant du jeune garçon qui l'étudiait depuis dix minutes, nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur de livres derrière elle. Il était venu à la bibliothèque dans le seul but d'emprunter un bouquin sur les boucliers magiques, mais la vue de Rose Weasley en train d'étudier l'avait distrait. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière.

Lorsqu'il se décida finalement à annoncer sa présence en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle, elle ne releva pas la tête, mais poussa un grognement tout ce qu'il y a de plus repoussant. Enfin en théorie, parce qu'au lieu de fuir à toutes jambes, Scorpius Malefoy se pencha davantage vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

Il était légèrement agacé qu'elle n'ait pas l'obligeance de rencontrer son regard. Il adorait son regard. Bleu et pétillant. (Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne criait pas sur lui, tout du moins.)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley ?

- Je fais du tricot, souffla-t-elle avec agacement. Les ASPIC sont dans une semaine, qu'est-ce tu crois que je fais, sombre guignol ?

Il fronça les sourcils au-dessus de ses beaux yeux gris et clairs. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire insulter. Encore moins par_ Weasley_.

- Ça peut porter à confusion, tu sais. De là où je suis, on dirait plutôt que tu essayes de faire des trous dans ton parchemin.

La pointe se sa plume dérapa sur la feuille et se brisa. Elle releva la tête en clignant des yeux, et toute trace d'agacement et de fureur glissa de son joli visage.

Il put alors voir les cernes violets qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, son teint extrêmement pâle qui avait remplacé l'habituelle rougeur de ses joues, et ses lèvres tremblantes. Rose Weasley était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il se figea. Elle était sur le point de pleurer ; ses yeux s'humidifiaient déjà. Elle cligna des yeux et il la fixa, interdit. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un état pareil.

Rose Weasley était d'ordinaire bien plus vaillante, bien plus pétillante.

Elle n'était pas fragile et désemparée comme elle l'était maintenant.

Complètement paniqué, Scorpius attrapa précipitamment son sac et le retourna sur la table, faisant dégringoler livres, rouleaux de parchemins, cartes de Chocogrenouilles, bouteilles d'encre et Dragées de Bertie Crochues écrasées. Il se mit frénétiquement à chercher dans son joyeux bazar, - ses affaires répandues sur la table à la vue de tous, et surtout, à la vue de _Rose Weasley_ – à la recherche d'une plume. Il grimaça en trouvant finalement ce qu'il cherchait, et lui tendit maladroitement une (autrefois superbe) plume de paon vert émeraude, cassée en deux. Heureusement, la mine était intacte.

Elle attrapa la plume avec incrédulité, le regard toujours fragile.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité la crise de larmes. Il n'était pas encore prêt à voir Rose Weasley pleurer.

- Merci…

Un peu embarrassé, il hocha la tête sans vraiment rencontrer son regard. Il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- De rien.

Ils se fixèrent un instant ; Rose, l'air complètement perdue, et Scorpius, mal à l'aise au possible.

- Bien…

Il toussota, rangea toutes ses affaires en les enfouissant dans son sac sans ménagement, et se leva. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis s'éloigna, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Rose le regarda s'éloigna la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Et lorsqu'il disparut derrière le rayon des livres consacrés à la Défense des Forces contre le Mal, un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne replonge dans ses notes.


	17. Plume de Paon (2)

**Idées avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Plume de Paon »

Deuxième partie

* * *

- Papa, tu m'étouffes, grogna Rose qui venait de retrouver sa famille sur le quai de la gare.

Elle était désormais une adulte. Elle avait quitté Poudlard pour la dernière fois, fait ses adieux à une école où elle avait passé les plus belles années de son enfance, et elle était désormais prête à passer à autre chose. Il était difficile de croire que trois semaines plus tôt seulement, elle manquait de s'effondrer de fatigue, sous la pression, à la bibliothèque, devant Scorpius Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle avait cru haïr pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber son masque d'arrogance. Enfin presque. Il était toujours aussi arrogant qu'auparavant, mais au moins, maintenant, elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi être drôlement attentionné - à sa façon.

- Désolé, ma chérie, dit Ron en la laissant respirer. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que c'est la dernière fois que…

Mais Rose ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle tourna la tête, et chercha du regard le Serpentard qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer dans la foule. Grand et blond, il ne passait pas facilement inaperçu. Elle sourit, mais son cœur s'affola quand elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie avec ses parents.

Elle attrapa le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber en embrassant ses parents et retourna brièvement son attention vers son père.

- Désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'excuses un moment ? Je dois dire au revoir à quelqu'un !

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron en clignant des yeux. Rosie attends, tu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que sa petite fille avait déjà filé. Il grogna, espérant qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas pour aller retrouver un petit-ami, ou quelque chose de pire encore. (Ne lui demandez pas ce que « pire » signifiait, il ne voulait pas y penser non plus.)

Rose se fraya facilement un chemin parmi la foule, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des Malefoy, elle attrapa Scorpius par la manche pour le faire se retourner. Il pivota lentement en fronçant les sourcils et blêmit lorsqu'il vit Rose Weasley se tenir devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses parents s'étaient arrêtés eux aussi et fixaient leur enfant et la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire ou penser. Ils étaient persuadés que ces deux là se détestaient.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Fit finalement Rose en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit de son sac un petit étui rectangulaire en cuir bleu nuit. Elle lui tendit, sans se défausser de son sourire, et il l'accepta avec un air embarrassé et complètement perdu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Ouvre-le, vas-y, l'encouragea Rose avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il s'exécuta lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans l'étui. Une superbe plume de paon vert émeraude reposait sur un petit coussinet en velours de la même couleur.

- Oh, dit-il en souriant nerveusement. Tu aurais simplement pu me rendre l'autre, ce n'était pas la peine d'en acheter une nouvelle...

Rose haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et leva les yeux vers lui avec un éclair de malice.

- J'avais envie de garder la tienne, alors je me suis dit que je t'en offrirai une nouvelle en échange.

Il posa sur elle un regard perplexe, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux de ses parents et des siens. Tous les regardaient avec une drôle d'expression, entre l'incrédulité et la panique.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, vu qu'elle _lui_ parlait et _lui _souriait, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

Vous a-t-il déjà dit à quel point il aimait le sourire de Rose Weasley ? Parce que, vraiment, ce sourire le rendait dingue. Dingue de chez dingue même, comme dirait Lily Potter.

- Parce que… jusque là, elle m'a porté chance, admit-elle, le regard pétillant. Et je voudrais que ça continue.

Il cligna des yeux - deux ou trois fois - mais n'hésita pas. Il se pencha vers Rose, come un automate (une sorte de monstre métallique moldu dont il ne comprenait pas très bien l'utilité), et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

_Devant tout le monde_.

Heureusement, ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux, et ne purent voir les mâchoires de leurs parents s'écraser au sol.

Et franchement, si Scorpius avait su que tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire pour avoir le droit d'embrasser Rose Weasley, c'était de lui prêter une plume, il l'aurait fait des années plus tôt.

* * *

**N/A** : DelfineNotPadfoot a exigé une suite après avoir lu la drabble 14 , et moi, qui suis-je pour lui refuser, hein ?


	18. Stalker

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Stalker »

* * *

Une fois de plus, sa plume était suspendue à quelques millimètres au dessus du parchemin sur lequel elle avait commencé à prendre en notes le cours d'Histoire de la magie, une de ses longues mèches rousses était entortillée autour de son index gauche, et ses grands yeux bleus innocents étaient rivés sur les traits fins et pointus de Scorpius Malefoy, le préfet-en-chef et premier de la classe dans TOUS les cours qu'elle partageait avec lui. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était retrouvée de plus en plus fréquemment assise dans le fond de la classe pour mieux l'observer, et même si elle avait conscience de ne pas être très discrète, elle avait - après plusieurs semaines - cessé de lutter contre son envie de découvrir chaque traits de son visage, chaque éclat de ciel bleu dans son regard gris, chaque courbe du sourire arrogant qu'il lui adressait toujours quand il la prenait sur le fait, et chaque muscle de son dos lorsqu'il bougeait - même imperceptiblement.

Le contact visuel fut (à sa grande tristesse) rompu lorsqu'une petite note atterrit sur son pupitre. Un moment distraite, elle reposa sa plume et déplia la note.

"_Weasley, pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de me regarder comme ça. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais j'ai un cours à suivre si je veux continuer de te battre à plate couture à chaque test._ "

Rose releva la tête et rougit furieusement en rencontrant le regard glacé et arrogant de Scorpius Malefoy. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et recommença à gratter sa plume sur sur le papier pour y coucher ce que racontait le professeur Binns, même si elle avait perdu le fil du cours depuis presque une demi-heure.

Elle ne vit pas le regard du jeune homme glisser sur elle comme un baiser de velours avant de se retrouver vers le tableau.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Rose rassembla ses affaires sans perdre de temps et sortit de la salle en bondissant presque. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Scorpius Malefoy était déjà dehors, nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois lorsqu'il la vit rougir et baisser les yeux avec embarras, et s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées.

- Tu as trouvé le cours intéressant, Weasley?

Rose haussa les épaules, rajusta la bretelle de son sac et s'élança d'un pas décidé vers l'aile où avait lieu son prochain cours. Un cours qu'heureusement elle ne partageait pas avec l'arrogant Serdaigle.

Devant son mutisme, Scorpius éclata de rire. Il la rattrapa facilement et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se pencha vers son oreille et y plaqua un petit baiser.

- Tu as Botanique, c'est de l'autre côté, grommela Rose en rougissant davantage.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Mais j'avais envie d'accompagner ma petite amie en cours...

Rose releva les yeux vers lui, et un sourire identique glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Ta petite amie a de la chance.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et laissa tomber le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules pour pouvoir lui prendre la main. Elle emmêla ses doigts avec les siens, et lorsqu'elle posa la tête contre son épaule, c'est lui qui passa tout le trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie à l'observer du coin de l'œil avec un sourire distrait plaqué contre les lèvres.


	19. Soixante-Quatorze

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Soixante-quatorze »

**.:.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Soupira Rose avec lassitude.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire trop arrogant au goût de la jeune Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Soixante-douze fois, si mes calculs sont exacts, acquiesça-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Mais pourquoi ça m'arrêterait ? Les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

- Pas cette fois j'en ai peur, grogna Rose.

- Tu sais, le moyen le plus efficace de te débarrasser de moi serait encore de céder, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle avant qu'elle ne le repousse d'une main, avec un air dégouté.

- Ton petit jeu marche sûrement très bien avec les autres filles, mais pas avec moi.

- Quelles autres filles ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été intéressé par la moindre autre fille.

- Je t'en prie, lâcha-t-elle avec un sarcasme aiguisé, tu n'es pas le moins du monde intéressé par moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse vraiment, c'est de faire enrager ton père. Et quoi de plus efficace que de sortir avec une Weasley pour ça ?

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, je pourrais me contenter de n'importe laquelle d'entre vous, non ? Ou mieux, je pourrais sortir avec la sœur de Al. Mais ni Lily, ni Lucy, ou Molly ou Dominique ne m'intéresse. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Un rendez-vous. C'est tout ce que je demande, Rose.

- Je ne suis pas un objet ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les dents. Tu n'as pas le droit de me « vouloir » ! Je ne suis pas une poupée que tu peux simplement ajouter à ta collection.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de collection, protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai toujours trouvé ça terriblement ennuyeux. Et puis pourquoi je voudrais collectionner quoi que soit si je peux avoir la poupée édition limitée ? Ajouta-t-il, ses fines lèvres s'étirant à nouveau en ce sourire craquant plein d'arrogance qui faisait fondre trop de filles au goût de Rose.

- C'est tout le problème, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne m'auras pas. Jamais. Alors oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, et trouve-toi quelque chose d'autre pour faire sortir ton père de ses gonds…

- Bon sang, Rose ! S'énerva-t-il soudain en frappant du poing sur la table avec colère. Pour la dernière fois, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense mon père ! Si je veux être avec toi, alors même que tu es la fille la plus bornée, la plus rancunière, la plus arrogante que je connaisse, c'est seulement parce que tu es aussi la plus brillante, la plus amusante, et la plus pétillante que je n'aie jamais vue !

- Tu mens, se borna-t-elle froidement.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne cherches même pas à voir au-delà de nos simples noms. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu en es incapable, que moi je le suis. Tu es peut-être aussi bornée que ton père, mais je ne suis certainement pas aussi aveuglé que le mien.

- Mon père n'a rien à voir là-…

- Au contraire, il a tout à voir là-dedans ! Coupa Scorpius. Il est la raison même pour laquelle tu n'as jamais voulu me donner une chance… Même Al ne comprend plus pourquoi je m'acharne.

- Tu vois ? Répliqua Rose, qui commençait à faiblir sous le regard dur de Scorpius. Ça n'a aucun sens. Si ce n'était pas pour prouver quelque chose, tu ne t'acharnerais pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Scorpius en passant une main sur son visage avec lassitude. Tu n'essayes même pas…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais que je…

- Tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai passé l'été chez les Potter ? Coupa Scorpius en relevant la tête vers Rose avec un sourire triste.

- Il y a deux ans ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix, désemparée par l'expression perdue et défaitiste du jeune Gryffondor.

- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Ton frère et toi, vous veniez tous les jours voir Al et Lily. On s'était toujours évités jusque là, parce que c'était plus facile. Toi, parce que j'étais un Malefoy, moi, parce que tu étais juste la cousine de Al… Mais ensuite… ensuite ça a changé pour moi… Te voir sourire tous les jours, te voir vivre, te voir débarrassée de ta pile de livre et de l'air hautain que tu trimballes partout avec toi dans le château… Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, soupira-t-il avec défaitisme. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que je ressens maintenant, parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre…

- Je ne…

- Laisse tomber, coupa-t-il en se levant. Tu as raison. T'es une Weasley, je suis un Malefoy. Même pour énerver mon père, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Al a raison. Je laisse tomber.

.

.

- Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà loin. Est-ce… Est-ce tu pourras me redemander demain ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, mal assurée, les joues écarlates. Peut-être que… peut-être que la soixante-quatorzième fois sera la bonne…

Il s'était retourné, mais ne répondait rien. Il se contentait de la fixer, la mâchoire crispée, ses joues habituellement pâles, légèrement colorées, les mains dans les poches comme s'il ne savait pas très bien quoi en faire, et cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

Puis, lentement, un sourire glissa au coin de ses lèvres, et il hocha la tête.

* * *

**N/A** :Pour celles qui aiment cette Drabble, sachez qu'elle a désormais une suite, écrite et publiée par DelfineNotPadfoot, dans son recueil appelé "Sa Majesté la Plume", p.2. Allez lire toutes les drabbles qu'elle y a publiées, vous ne serez pas déçues ;)


	20. Cauchemar

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Cauchemars »

**.:.**

- Papa ? Demanda une petite voix tremblante, le tirant du sommeil tranquille dans lequel il était jusque là plongé.

Il grogna faiblement et entrouvrit les paupières dans la nuit faiblement éclairée par la lune. Une petite fille haute comme trois pommes, avec des tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur des joues rondes et pâles, et de petites boucles rousses lui tombant sur les épaules, se tenait debout devant lui, sa peluche Gobelin-Le-Brave serrée contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chéri ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine éveillé.

- Il y a un dragon dans ma chambre, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante. Il a… il a e-e-e-essayé de me man-manger…

L'homme soupira longuement et se redressa lorsqu'il entendit sa fille de quatre ans se mettre à pleurer. Il repoussa les couvertures le plus doucement possible, se retourna vers sa femme qui venait également d'ouvrir les yeux et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Bouge pas, j'y vais, lui souffla-t-il avant de se lever.

Il se baissa vers sa fille, la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la sentit se rouler en boule contre lui. Il sourit lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, et lui frotta doucement le dos pour calmer ses pleurs. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea avec sa fille vers la sienne. D'une main, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce aux murs animés. Elle avait été re-décorée dans la matinée, après que sa fille l'ait supplié pendant plusieurs semaines de remplacer la tapisserie rose par une tapisserie magique représentant des dragons crachant du feu. Il avait trouvé que c'était trop violent pour une petite fille de son âge, et il maudissait son meilleur ami de lui avoir raconté comment il avait combattu un dragon une fois, lors de ses périples, semant dans sa petite tête rousse ce qu'il fallait de curiosité pour vouloir colorer ses murs d'aventure.

Evidemment, il avait fini par céder. Il avait beau être un brillant avocat au sein du Magenmagot et sa fille n'avait peut-être que quatre ans, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait comprise, c'est qu'il lui suffisait de le regarder exactement comme sa maman pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait les mêmes grands yeux bleus, le même sourire innocent, et le même petit nez insolent. Elles étaient tout simplement trop semblables pour qu'il puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, il alluma la lumière d'un geste de sa baguette et posa sa fille par terre. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à ses jambes et pleura plus fort encore. Il s'accroupit en soupirant et frotta affectueusement ses joues.

- Où-est-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en souriant à sa fille.

Elle pointa un petit doigt vers la tapisserie, où un Géant-Épineux crachait du feu en agitant une longue queue verte recouverte de pointes.

- Lui ? Dit-il en s'approchant du dragon. Mais c'est Raoul. Tu l'aimes bien Raoul, non ?

Sa petite fille secoua la tête et serra sa peluche encore plus fermement contre son petit corps tremblant.

- N-non…

- Pourquoi ? Il t'aime bien lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il vient de me dire…

- A-ah bon ?

Elle releva sa petite tête et cligna des yeux.

- Oui, affirma son père en souriant. Il dit que tu lui fais penser à une dompteuse héroïque qu'il a rencontrée autrefois…

- Comme tonton Al ?

- Non ! Non ! Bien plus brave que tonton Al ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Raoul dit que dans une autre vie, tu devais être La Princesse Alhéna. Celle qui a combattu et capturer Dronk, le plus méchant dragon de tous les temps !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas toi-même ? Raoul a plein d'histoire à te raconter.

Il vit sa fille se précipiter vers le mur et s'asseoir devant la tapisserie avec de grands yeux bleus pétillants. Il sourit, s'accroupit pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et se redressa.

- Après tu vas te recoucher, d'accord ?

Sa fille ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était déjà en grande conversation avec Raoul et semblait avoir oublié le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. L'homme pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et les étoiles qui y étaient peintes se mirent à briller. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et ressortit de la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte – juste au cas où.

Il regagna la sienne et alla se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il venait de quitter. Sa femme vint se blottir contre lui et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Elle s'est rendormit ?

- Pas encore.

- C'était à cause de la tapisserie ?

- Hmmm, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Cette gamine est une Weasley pur et dur. Trop têtue pour son propre bien.

Sa femme pouffa faiblement contre son torse.

- Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'elle était une Malefoy…

- De nom seulement, soupira-t-il avec un sourire avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner à nouveau.


	21. L'Homme au Bouquet de Fleur

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« L'Homme au Bouquet de Fleur »

* * *

Elle lui reprochait de manquer de spontanéité. D'être froid dés qu'il quittait leur chambre. D'être distant quand ils sortaient de chez eux. Elle, elle était tout le contraire. Amusante, spontanée, tendre, douce et chaleureuse. Elle avait besoin d'être aimée, mais surtout, elle avait besoin qu'il lui montre. Elle disait qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une éducation rigide quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et il voyait l'éclat dans ses yeux s'éteindre chaque fois qu'il ne prenait pas sa main en public. Chaque fois qu'il ne réagissait pas quand un autre lui faisait ouvertement la cour. Chaque fois qu'il partait le matin sans l'embrasser avec la passion qu'elle attendait.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait plus aimé au monde qu'entremêler ses doigts aux siens quand ils marchaient côte à côte. Ou tabasser à mort un des crétins qui ne comprenait pas que c'est à lui qu'elle appartenait. Ou l'embrasser chaque matin comme si c'était leur dernière étreinte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il était ce qu'il était. Un homme hautain, froid et coincé, qui aimait rentrer chez lui et se poser dans son fauteuil préféré pour lire un livre. Savoir qu'elle était là, dans la même pièce, sur le fauteuil près du sien, ça lui suffisait. Il n'était pas du genre à rentrer chez lui le soir et à la surprendre avec un portoloin qui les emmènerait à Rome pour une semaine.

Pourtant, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de la casser. D'éteindre définitivement la flamme qui la caractérisait. Terrifié que sa sécheresse, son incapacité à être passionné, finisse par avoir raison de leur relation.

Terrifié qu'elle le quitte.

L'idée lui faisait mal au cœur. À tel point qu'il n'était plus capable de se concentrer.

En quittant le Ministère à dix-huit heures, pour la première fois, il avait peur de rentrer chez lui.

Et si elle n'était plus là ? Si elle avait fait ses valises et était retournée vivre chez ses parents ?

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Il ne _pouvait _pas.

Il devait la surprendre. Etre romantique. Etre spontané. Etre drôle. Etre tendre.

Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé être tout ça à la fois, mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire non ? Un petit geste par lequel commencer ?

**.:.**

Des fleurs. Le bouquet n'avait probablement rien d'original. Il s'était tenu loin des roses en entrant dans la petite boutique de fleurs à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse, peu désireux de réveiller son allergie. Il avait toujours trouvé ça amusant qu'elle soit allergique à la seule fleur dont elle portait le nom. Elle, elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'ironie.

Alors, lorsqu'il lui tendit maladroitement le bouquet de lys blancs et roses avec un sourire contrit et qu'elle l'accepta en clignant des yeux, il pâlit.

Mais elle sourit, et son cœur s'allégea. Un peu.

Elle lui adressa le sourire qu'il aimait tant. Le sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, depuis toujours, et pour toujours. Le sourire le plus doux du monde qui faisait briller dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, malgré sa difficulté à lui montrer qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

- Scorpius... Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ce que j'ai dit ce matin tant à cœur.

Sa voix était comme une caresse et il ferma presque les yeux pour la sentir.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te changer. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu le sais ça, non ?

Il hocha difficilement la tête, avec un sourire triste, et il encercla sa taille de ses deux bras.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse. Mais si... Si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu m'aimes, ça m'aiderait, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard froid dans le sien.

Elle sourit, encore, et encadra son visage de ses deux mains.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es hautain, froid et distant, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser-plume sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime, reprit-elle, parce que ton sourire d'aristocrate est le plus doux du monde quand tu me regardes, parce que quand tu t'endors le soir, tu enroules tes bras autour de moi pour avoir chaud, et surtout, parce que même quand tu penses être distant, tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Tu es toujours là, tout près.

Le cœur de Scorpius se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et il ferma les yeux, laissant son menton reposer sur le haut du crâne de sa fiancée avec sérénité. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais elle, elle l'était suffisamment pour deux.

* * *

**N/A** : Je sais... cette Drabble est bizarre. Et décousue. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je l'aime quand même. Probablement ma favorite jusque-là.


	22. Sa Main

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Sa Main »

* * *

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard depuis un long moment déjà, sans ciller. Le plus jeune soutenait résolument le regard bleu poudreux de son aîné, le cœur battant. Pourtant, il était étrangement calme. La petite main couverte de tâches de rousseur posée sur la sienne lui donnait tout le courage dont il avait besoin.

Finalement, après des minutes qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, il vit l'homme en face de lui bouger ; ses épaules tombèrent imperceptiblement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut pour former un sourire confus, et ses paupières balbutièrent nerveusement.

- Bien, s'il le faut, j'imagine que tu peux avoir sa main.


	23. Kiss You Goodnight

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Kiss You Goodnight »

**.:.**

La tête penchée sur le planning des rondes, Scorpius poussa un long soupire, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Rose s'était endormie sur son devoir de Métamorphose depuis déjà dix minutes. Il sourit en la voyant froncer le nez et reprit sa plume, décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ses devoirs de Préfet-en-chef pour la soirée. Il raya les deux dernières paires qu'il venait d'ajouter et les remplaça par deux nouvelles en se rappelant qu'il devait mélanger les élèves d'âge et de Maison différentes. Il termina en piochant au hasard deux noms dans la liste des Serpentard, et deux noms dans la liste des Poufsouffle. Satisfait, il les utilisa pour boucher les trous, et posa sa plume lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il relut en diagonale le planning une dernière fois, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il se leva et alla le placarder sur le tableau d'affichage en face de lui, dans le bureau des préfets. Après avoir promis à Rose de s'en occuper deux semaines plus tôt, il avait finalement pris les choses en main et était assez fier du résultat. En temps normal, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait, mais ces derniers temps, il avait conscience qu'il se reposait trop sur elle, et voyait bien qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle suivait plus de cours d'ASPIC que les autres élèves de septième année, et avait formé un groupe de révision pour les première année en difficulté, ce qui lui demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Il avait donc pensé que s'occuper du planning ce mois-ci permettrait à Rose de profiter de sa soirée de libre et de se détendre, mais bien évidemment, elle en avait juste profité pour avancer sur ses devoirs. Exténuée, elle était finalement tombée de fatigue, et maintenant, à presque une heure du matin, Scorpius se demandait s'il devait la réveiller ou non.

Elle grogna faiblement dans son sommeil, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme qui décida qu'il valait mieux qui la réveille et la raccompagne à sa salle commune, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et d'une voix basse, tenta de la réveiller :

- Rose ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Rose ? Réitéra-t-il en posant cette fois une main sur son épaule.

Elle bougea, cligna des yeux, et ouvrit finalement ses paupières, dévoilant un regard endormi.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tard.

- Tu as réussis à finir le planning ?

Scorpius se retint de rire, mais sourit quand même. Faites confiance à Rose Weasley pour ne jamais perdre de vue les priorités.

- Oui. Les préfets pourront le consulter dès demain, je l'ai déjà affiché.

- Super, dit-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, continua Scorpius. Je te ramène à ta Salle Commune.

- C'est pas la peine, protesta-t-elle en commencement à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Ça va te faire faire un détour, les cachots sont de l'autre côté du château.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

Scorpius enroula un bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la statue de Gorgog le Poilu, et Rose se blottit automatiquement contre lui. Il laissa tomber ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, et refoula un bâillement.

- Quel genre de petit ami je serais, si je te laissais vagabonder toute seule la nuit dans un château hanté ?

- Poudlard ? Hanté ? Se moqua-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Il y a quand même cent-treize fantômes... C'est le plus grand...

- ...Rassemblement de fantôme de tous le pays, je sais oui, coupa Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius sourit avec amusement.

- Parfois, reprit Rose avec un sourire amusé, je maudis ma mère de t'avoir donné ce bouquin. A croire que tu le connais mieux que tu ne me connais moi…

- Je sais absolument tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi, rétorqua Scorpius le regard pétillant.

- Tout ?

- Tout.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir de l'aile ouest du cinquième étage, et arrivèrent devant la tour de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame ronflait paisiblement dans son portrait, et Rose grimaça en songeant qu'elle se ferait incendier quand il lui faudrait la réveiller.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune et Scorpius se pencha vers elle en souriant tendrement.

- Tu crois que tu vas être capable de grimper dans ton dortoir sans t'effondrer de fatigue dans les escaliers ? Se moqua-t-il en caressant la joue de la jeune fille du dos de la main.

- On verra. Au pire, je me laisserai tomber sur un des canapés. Ils sont plutôt confortables…

- Je te fais confiance pour le savoir, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, malgré son amusement.

Rose se contenta de sourire, et ferma les yeux. Presqu'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et pourtant, Scorpius ne se lassait jamais de la regarder, de la toucher, de l'aimer.

Il courba un peu l'échine pour approcher son visage du sien et ferma les yeux à son tour lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la sentit sourire, et enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se redresser.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser, rapide, au coin de sa bouche, et se retourna.

* * *

**N/A** : A peine sortais-je de mon dernier partiel de la semaine, que notre chère DelfineNotPadfoot me réclamait une Drabble. (Ou alors c'était avant ? Je ne sais plus... Bref !) Moi, bien sûr, que fais-je une fois dans mon train ? Je m'exécute. Du coup, voici une petite drabble sans grand intérêt. Une esquisse du couple Scorpius/Rose dans la vie de tous les jours. En somme, rien d'original... Bonnes vacances à tous :D (Lp)


	24. Traditions (1)

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Traditions (Première Partie) »

**.:.**

- Tu vas la laisser faire ?

- Fou-moi la paix, Al.

- Je dis seulement que si tu fais ça, ou plutôt si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours.

- Albus, je sais que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à regarder des films moldus avec Chloé, mais dans la vraie vie, les ex-petits-amis ne débarquent pas au beau milieu de la cérémonie de la fille dont ils sont toujours amoureux pour empêcher son union avec un autre.

- Et alors ! Change les traditions ! C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux, après tout. Ça a commencé quand tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, tu te souviens ? Puis tu es devenu avec ami avec un Potter – moi – tu as suivi le cours d'Etudes des Moldus pour faire enrager ton père, et pour couronner le tout tu es sorti avec une Weasley. Il en fallait du courage pour briser ces décennies de traditions familiales, un vrai petit Gryffondor. Le premier Malefoy à ne pas avoir été réparti à Serpentard… Cela dit, je peux comprendre que tu ais oublié, vu quel lâche tu es devenu aujourd'hui…

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, assis dans un bar moldu minable, à deux heures du mariage de Rose ?

- Je m'ouvre à une culture qui n'est pas la mienne. Tu devrais essayer.

- Ma petite amie est moldue, tu te souviens ? Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux dans le genre « s'ouvrir à une culture différente ».

- C'est ça, et bah en parlant de ta copine, tu n'étais pas supposé la rejoindre à onze heures ?

- Changement de programme, mon meilleur ami avait besoin de moi.

- C'est vrai ? Alors je ne te retiens pas, va le voir !

- Hilarant, Scorpius. Vraiment hilarant.

- Ecoute, Al, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Va rejoindre Chloé, allez au mariage tous les deux, et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Quoi, tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne vais la regarder en épouser un autre, ça fait suffisamment mal comme ça…

- Tu dois être le plus gros bouffon que j'ai jamais vu.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Sérieusement, Scorpius, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Rose est amoureuse de Patrick, je le reconnais – pas la peine de grimacer, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même – mais elle t'aime encore plus, et tu l'as vue le premier !

- Bel argument. Je me vois bien interrompre la cérémonie et ravir Rose des bras de son fiancé sous prétexte que je l'ai vue le premier.

- Ce serait quand même original.

- Follement.

- Ecoute, Scorpius. Tu as n'as que deux solutions, d'accord ? Sois-tu restes là à te morfondre pathétiquement sur un verre de gin que tu ne boiras pas parce que tu as horreur de l'alcool, soit tu fais ce que tu aurais du faire il y a des années pour être heureux.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Dire à Rose que tu l'aimes.

- Evidemment.

- Alors, tu choisis quelle solution ?

- Elles craignent tes solutions, je ne veux choisir aucune des deux.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Ha ah ! Exactement, voilà !

- Pardon ?

- On a toujours le choix, Scorpius. Alors le fait que Rose soit sur le point de se marier ne t'empêche pas d'aller la voir et de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas fini tant que ne l'as pas décidé. Et ce ne sera jamais fini, parce que tu seras toujours amoureux d'elle, si tu n'essayes pas. Personne ne peut te promettre qu'en allant lui dire ce que tu ressens, elle te choisira toi, et vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais si tu n'essayes pas, Rose restera un fantôme dans ton cœur pour toujours.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Chloé te fait lire de la poésie aussi, maintenant ?

- La ferme.

- Hmmm.

- Scorpius.

- Albus.

- Vas-y.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, Al.

- Si tu peux. Il suffit que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu trouves en toi le Gryffondor que tu es.

- Elle est heureuse avec lui, ce serait égoïste de ma part de gâcher une journée aussi importante pour elle.

- Rose est amoureuse de Patrick, et elle est heureuse avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais elle est folle de toi et n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que pendant les quelques mois où vous êtes sortis ensemble. Il fait d'elle une meilleure personne, alors que toi tu fais d'elle la personne qu'elle veut être. Il n'y a pas photo, Scorpius. Elle a besoin de toi, et tu as encore plus besoin d'elle.

- Al…

- Allez, viens avec moi, on y va.

- Je n'ai.. je ne peux pas. Je n'ai même pas de costume et je ne suis pas…

- Aucune importance. Lorsque tu lui diras enfin que tu l'aimes, rien n'aura plus d'importance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Al, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si tu peux. Tu lui dis exactement ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux ans, quand vous avez rompu, et e

- Je ne t'ai rien dit du tout. Je t'ai seulement dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que…

- Exactement. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin, envie et attendue d'entendre.

- Tu… Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr, Scorpius.

.

.

- D'accord. Je suis prêt.


	25. Traditions (2)

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Traditions »

**II**

**.:.**

En arrivant devant le Terrier, Scorpius fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun invité, aucune agitation. Le chapiteau n'avait pas été installé comme pour le mariage de Victoire et Teddy quelques années plus tôt, et Arthur était dans son potager, sa baguette pointée sur une bêche pour qu'elle s'active toute seule.

- Scorpius ! Le salua Monsieur Weasley en le voyant franchir le portail, l'air un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu… je voulais… Où…où sont les autres ?

- Les autres ?

- Les invités.

Arthur cligna des yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis éclata de rire. Un gnome profita de son inattention pour lui mordre les orteils, et sous la surprise, il balança son pied, envoyant le petit nain de terre à plusieurs mètres de là. Devant lui, Scorpius l'observait d'un air interdit, sans trop savoir si le vieux Grand-père Weasley avait finalement perdu la tête en s'électrocutant avec l'une des prises de sa collection.

- Est-ce…

- Albus est venu te voir, c'est ça ? L'interrompit Arthur avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Comment vous le…

- Rose est dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, le coupa-t-il encore, sans se départir de son air jovial.

- D'accord, lâcha finalement Scorpius en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entra sans frapper (personne ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer chez les Weasley), mais il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer et de faire demi-tour, car Molly Weasley s'était jetée sur lui au moment où il avait franchi le seuil de la maison.

- Scorpius ! Rose est là-haut !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et vit le père et la mère de Rose assis dans un canapé près de l'immense cheminée qui trônait dans le salon. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Ron se contenta de lui témoigner un petit hochement de tête.

- Où-où s-ssont les autres ? Balbutia Scorpius.

- Quels autres ? Pouffa Molly avec un éclair malicieux dans le regard. Albus ne t'a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Je ne…

- Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à Rose. Elle t'attend depuis hier soir.

- Depuis deux ans, tu veux dire, grogna soudain la voix de Ron Weasley depuis le salon.

Sa femme lui assena un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et Scorpius eut la désagréable impression que tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Une situation qu'il avait du mal à expliquer. A une heure du mariage de Rose et de Patrick, l'effervescence aurait dû régner dans la demeure. Or, Scorpius n'avait jamais pénétré dans un Terrier aussi silencieux. Quelque chose clochait.

Molly lui montra les escaliers en brandissant la spatule qu'elle avait à la main, et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil affectueux.

Perplexe, Scorpius se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches bancales lentement, précautionneusement, son petit cœur de lion effarouché battant furieusement dans sa cage thoracique.

En arrivant à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir où les lettres " _Ginny_ " étaient gravées par un simple sortilège. Il hésita, puis rejoua la discussion qu'il avait eue moins de vingt minutes plus tôt avec Albus avant que celui-ci ne le laisse pour aller chercher Chloé, sa petite-amie, avant de venir au mariage. Et il frappa deux coups brefs à la porte. La voix aigue mais mélodieuse de Rose se fit entendre de l'autre coté, et il poussa lentement la porte. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle se leva d'un bond en découvrant son visiteur.

- Sco-Scorpius ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Deux larges tâches rouges s'étalèrent sur ses adorables joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur.

Elle n'était pas habillée. Elle n'avait pas revêtu sa robe de mariée, mais traînait dans un bas de pyjama en coton et un pull bleu tricoté par sa grand-mère.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. N'était-elle pas supposée se marier dans une heure ? Elle n'était pas prête, le chapiteau n'était pas installé, Molly ne semblait pas stressée le moins du monde en cuisine, aucun invité n'était arrivé… Et où était Patrick ?

- Scorpius, répéta doucement Rose en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu… Tu ne te maries pas ? Souffla-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux, comme pour chasser une illusion.

Rose fronça les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Al ne t'a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Osa demander Scorpius d'une voix tremblante.

- Je… le mariage a été annulé… J'ai rompu avec Pat la semaine dernière.

Scorpius se figea. Son cœur poussa un long soupir de soulagement – un soupir retenu prisonnier depuis deux longues années – tandis que ses poings crispés criaient au meurtre.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec deux doigt pour tenter en vain de se calmer.

- De qui tu parles ? Scorpius, regarde-moi. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment s'est passé ton stage en Indonésie au fait ? Tu viens de rentrer ? C'est gentil d'être venu me voir, je voulais t'envoyer une lettre, mais j'ai été débordée, et puis après avoir rompu avec Pat, ça a été un peu chaotique alors… Viens t'asseoir ! Le pressa-t-elle avec un immense sourire en le faisant s'assoir sur son lit.

Ils s'y laissèrent tous les deux tomber, et Scorpius regarda Rose avec une expression indéchiffrable. Lorsqu'il était parti deux semaines plus tôt pour l'Indonésie, Rose était amoureuse et fiancée. Elle appartenait à un autre et lui n'était que l'ami, l'ex-copain, l'amour de jeunesse.

La Rose qui était devant lui maintenant n'était plus la même. Elle était libre comme l'air. Libre d'être aimée, libre d'aimer à nouveau.

Il allait probablement pourrir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours après avoir arraché le cœur de son meilleur ami à mains nues, mais pas avant d'avoir foutu le feu aux traditions une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il laissa doucement tomber son front contre celui de la jeune fille pour qui son cœur battait un peu trop bruyamment, et ferma les yeux.

- Je me fous de savoir pour quelles raisons tu as rompu avec Patrick, d'accord ? Souffla-t-il. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, jamais être ton ami, Rose…

Deux mains timides vinrent encadrer son visage et il entendit un petit sanglot étouffé s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**N/A** : Je sais. C'est bizarre de changer de ton comme ça, entre deux drabbles connectées, mais j'avais envie. Joyeux Noël à toutes ;)


	26. Testostérone

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Testostérone »

* * *

Si elle se faisait prendre, elle était finie. Littéralement finie. Elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de quitter Poudlard, passer ses ASPIC par correspondance, et partir loin. Vraiment loin. Peut-être dans la région d'Amazonie hermétique à la magie, que tous les sorciers du monde évitaient comme la peste. C'était un peu humide, mais au moins, elle en apprendrait bien plus en quelques semaines en botanique qu'en sept années de cours avec le professeur Londubat (aussi brillant soit-il).

Elle blâmait Albus, évidemment, et sa détermination à remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Il l'avait envoyée espionner l'entrainement des Serpentard afin qu'elle lui rapporte leur dernière stratégie ultra-secrète. Et elle ne faisait même pas partie de l'équipe ! Le pire, c'est qu'Albus passait tout son temps libre avec le capitaine des Serpentard et qu'il aurait été mille fois plus facile pour lui de glisser un peu de Veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille. Mais non, évidemment, Albus préférait employer des méthodes plus traditionnelles.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir un peu, elle commençait à croire que son cousin ne l'avait pas envoyée là pour espionner l'équipe de Serpentard, mais pour se venger de son refus de faire son devoir de Métamorphose pour lui la semaine précédente.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres explications.

Saviez-vous que l'équipe de Serpentard était uniquement composée de garçons de quinze à dix-huit ans ? Non ? Et bien Rose non plus – jusqu'à maintenant. Elle assistait rarement aux matchs, et même lorsqu'elle le faisait, sur leur balai, les joueurs étaient méconnaissables de toute façon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bien malgré elle qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans les vestiaires des Serpentard et était présentement cachée dans un casier, priant tous les dieux connus – sorciers ou moldus – que personne ne l'ouvre. A en juger par la chemise propre derrière laquelle elle essayait de disparaître, il y avait peu de chance que ce casier n'appartienne à personne. Elle avait espéré qu'ils aillent tous à la douche en même temps pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler dehors sans être vue et oublier toute cette histoire, mais évidemment, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Elle entendait des voix masculines mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elles disaient, trop occupée à se tordre nerveusement les mains, dans l'espoir que son cauchemar prenne bientôt fin.

C'est pourquoi elle se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix ô combien familière se rapprocher dangereusement de son casier de malheur.

- Lâche-moi un peu avec ça, Zaccaria, fit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette fille n'est pas mon genre…

- J'oubliais que ton genre à toi, c'est les rouquines, se moqua l'autre.

Même sans les voir, Rose imaginait très bien le sourire narquois que Zaccaria Bulbe adressait à son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy.

- La ferme, grogna le capitaine de l'équipe.

Rose sursauta malgré elle lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur « son » casier, et regarda impuissante la lumière pénétrer dans sa cachette au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Scorpius Malefoy, une main sur la poignée, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Elle déglutit en voyant devant elle le jeune homme comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et rougit furieusement devant ce bloc de testostérone d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Elle ne put s'empêcher de graver ses yeux dans les muscles fins et captivants de son large torse et dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pousser un soupir qui trahirait l'état confus de ses pensées.

Scorpius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et deux légères tâches roses s'étalèrent sur ses joues. Il planta son regard gris dans celui de Rose, et déglutit difficilement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il les referma sans prononcer un mot.

Rose sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine mais soutint son regard, se préparant au moment où elle serait exposée au reste de l'équipe.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment, interdits, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se ressaisisse finalement et tende la main, faisant trembler Rose de peur. Il attrapa sa chemise, lança un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille, et referma la porte sèchement.

- Euh… Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix soudain inquiète de Zaccaria.

- Quoi ? Oui, oui ! Tout va bien…

- O-kay… on y va ?

- Je finis de m'habiller, je te rejoins.

- D'accord, je t'attends dehors.

Rose poussa un long soupire en entendant Zaccaria s'éloigner. Soulagée à l'idée que Scorpius n'allait pas trahir sa présence, elle réalisa enfin l'étrange calme qui régnait dans les vestiaires. Elle entendait Scorpius se rhabiller, et repensa en rougissant à son torse nu au-dessus de la serviette qu'il avait enroulée autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le regard de Scorpius trouva le sien.

Il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge, et Rose se sentit rougir une fois de plus.

- Rose… ? Demanda-t-il, les joues légèrement roses, comme s'il attendait des explications.

- C'est assez embarrassant…

- Tu crois ? Grogna-t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux, sans savoir si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue qu'il ait enfilé une chemise.

- C'est encore un coup de Al ?

Elle hocha la tête et il poussa un long soupir. Puis après un moment, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais… tu peux sortir maintenant…

- Oh, fit-elle en clignant des yeux.

Il l'aida à s'extirper du casier mais évita son regard comme la peste. Puis, il ramassa son sac et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

- Tu pourras dire à Al que ses pitoyables efforts ne serviront à rien samedi. Serpentard va écraser Gryffondor…

Il lui adressa un sourire plein d'arrogance, qui contrastait nettement avec l'embarras qui colorait toujours ses joues, et s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, laissant Rose plantée sur ses deux jambes, au beau milieu des vestiaires masculins de Serpentard, le coeur en émoi.


	27. A Smile

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

" A Smile "

**.:.**

C'était impoli, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Après tout, elle avait été élevée par son père, et ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment tenu à lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Elle avait dû compter sur sa mère pour ça.

Assise pour la première fois à bord du Poudlard Express, Rose aurait dû s'extasier avec son cousin Albus, de la grande aventure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La seule chose qui la fascinait, c'était le garçon assis en face d'elle. Une tête blonde, des traits fins, un petit nez pointu… Scorpius Malefoy était tout ce contre quoi son père l'avait mise en garde un peu plus tôt. Et en même temps, il ne ressemblait en rien au monstre qu'il lui avait décrit.

Parce que les monstres ne souriaient pas.

Et celui-là souriait.

Un sourire timide et chaleureux.

Un sourire fascinant.

Rose ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux bleus de son visage, sourde à la conversation que l'objet de sa fascination entretenait timidement avec son cousin. Elle n'entendit pas quand ce dernier s'adressa à elle et sursauta lorsque la voix d'Albus finit par la ramener à la réalité.

- Rose ? Rose ? Hé ho, Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Prise en flagrant délit, Rose rougit comme un petit coquelicot et replongea le nez dans le livre que sa mère avait glissé dans sa valise avant de partir ; son vieil exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle fut donc incapable de remarquer le visage pâle du petit garçon en face d'elle se colorer de la même nuance de rouge que le sien.

* * *

**N/A** :Hé ! Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est une drabble un peu différente que je vous propose ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous êtes prêts à reprendre les cours :) Pour celles que ça intéresse, je vous invite à aller lire Les **BattPott**, une histoire écrite avec DelfineNotPadfoot sur le profil **DelPlume** ! Bonne week-end :)


	28. Moins Seul

**Idées Avortées**

_Scorpius & Rose_

« Moins Seul »

* * *

Elle passe la porte, doucement, sans faire de bruit et mâchouille nerveusement sa lèvre. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il a reçu la lettre. Il est toujours assis sur son fauteuil de bureau – un fauteuil arrogant, en chêne et en velours émeraude, qui lui ressemble tellement –, et son regard est vide, rivé sur la fenêtre comme celui d'un fantôme. Il est là, mais pas tout à fait.

Elle n'ose pas rompre le silence, alors ne dit pas un mot. Mais elle s'approche, timidement. Ses pas font craquer le parquet, mais il ne se retourne pas.

Lorsqu'elle est devant lui, elle hésite. Cette fois, elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et son cœur se serre. Elle pourrait pleurer pour lui et verser les larmes qu'il retient prisonnier, tellement elle a mal pour celui qu'elle aime.

C'est certain elle pourrait pleurer pour lui, parce que lui, il ne sait pas comment faire.

Lentement, elle pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne bronche pas.

Alors elle envahit son espace, parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'elle connaît pour le faire réagir, pour lui montrer qu'elle est là, et que tout ira bien. Elle glisse sur une de ses jambes écartées, s'assoit perpendiculairement à lui, et enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se tend.

Puis se détend.

Et ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et il va déjà un peu mieux. Il se sent un peu moins seul quand elle est là. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

_« Ça va aller »,_ elle souffle, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle sent ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille, mais ne sourit pas comme elle le fait d'habitude.

_« Tu promets ? »,_ il demande d'une voix à peine audible. Une voix qui ne lui ressemble pas. Une voix d'enfant qui a perdu toute trace d'arrogance et de noblesse. Une voix qui lui fait peur. Une voix qui tremble et qui hurle à la fois – tout bas.

Et quand elle dit _« oui »,_ il ferme les yeux et elle sent une petite larme couler sur son épaule.

Alors elle aussi, elle resserre son étreinte.


End file.
